


Brooklyn in Bloom [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Podfics: 74days' Meet-Cute AU's series [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Florists, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Steve Rogers works as a florist. Yes, a florist.He's pretty used to spending his time with colourful flowers and not a lot of people, when one lazy day a man walks into his shop and changes everything."A podfic of 74days' fic "Brooklyn in Bloom"





	Brooklyn in Bloom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brooklyn in Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551444) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> Soooooo........... I've had this recorded since December... I just didn't finish editing it until now. Whoops? Will you forgive me if I make you cookies? *throws the cookies and this podfic at you and hides*

Podfic length: 35:02

Word count: 7,340

Author's note: Prompt: My best friend is a bridezilla and I need 200 roses. Stat!

Part 34 of the [Meet-Cute AU's](https://archiveofourown.org/series/166100) series

 

This podfic is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zySG-LuJrloiC1PK0JI-9LQcddnSCDy7)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GWOVU4mEZQEJi8cQSR5AjXHy90cYad-P))

**Author's Note:**

> Not very important end note, but I just have to say:  
> I’m a sex educator, and Fitzsimmons are me.  
> ““We weren’t sure about plugs so we went for the smaller ones – oh!” Jemma said, bouncing on the bed with an almost childlike excitement that was at odds with the current conversation. “We got some samples from our convention – some prototype toys that we’ve thrown in to spice things up a bit!””  
> This is literally me. I'm a sex educator, and I went to a conference last year and got so many free supplies and all different varieties, and I got back and couldn’t stop talking about all the cool different types of lube and condoms I got haha  
> I also do the whole omg let me give you things! I want you to have good sex! Yes! Let me be the friendly neighborhood sex fairy who answers all your questions and gives you all the good toys!  
> Conclusion: I should really get a job in a sex shop.


End file.
